Heathens
|звёзды = — |сферы = — |монеты = — |название саундтрека = Twenty One Pilots - Heathens (FlashYizz Remix) |композитор = FlashyMusic |id саундтрека = 736869 |аудио = Файл:Heathens Remix.ogg}} Heathens — неоценённый уровень, созданный игроком KitsuAR в версии 2.1. Описание Heathens выполнен в базовом стиле, схожим по декорациям со стилем EndLevel в чёрно-белых тонах. Помимо этого, он хорошо синхронизирован с музыкой ранее и отлично продекорирован. Также уровень малоизвестен. Обычно считается — . Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа куба, где необходимо вовремя прыгать, рассчитывать тайминги. Заканчивается он довольно быстро. Следом идёт корабль, где показываются слова песни: "Please don't make any sudden moves" . Здесь игроку нужно облетать пилы, меняя гравитацию два раза. Также нельзя касаться обычных и природных шипов. Этап шара длится мгновение — на нём лишь нужно нажать жёлтую сферу в портале, но будьте аккуратны — на ней надо соблюдать тайминг. Далее снова куб. Здесь он, как и во всём остальном уровне изобилует таймингами. Тут нужно, нажимая сферы, прыгать с плафтормы на платформу и таким образом дойти до следующего этапа — НЛО. Прыгать самостоятельно здесь не нужно — просто нажимайте на сферы вовремя. Этап довольно короткий и потому быстро переходит в куб. Здесь имеется две фальшивые стены, так что стоит быть аккуратнее, но расположены они довольно очевидно. Далее куб раздваивается и теперь стоит быть предельно осторожным, так как тайминги здесь очень сложные для уровня такой сложности. После того, как игрок преодолел раздвоение, куб снова становится одиночным. Теперь будет попроще, так как таймингов тут практически нет. Нужно лишь запомнить с какой платформы прыгать, а с какой нет. После этого идёт небольшой узкий проход на корабле. Он довольно прост даже для игроков с пятидесятигерцовым монитором. После него идёт очень простой куб, где даже не особо нужно запомнить расположение платформ. Следующим снова идёт Straight Fly на корабле, но в этот раз тяжелее, но лишь в тот момент, когда персонажа меняет размер на маленький. С возвращением размера и гравитации всё становится на свои места. Дроп заканчивается на кубе и уровень продолжается на нём же. Здесь нужно очень часто перепрыгивать тройные шипы, используя сферы и тайминг. Будут появятся слова: "Welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people that they loved one docked away" . Уровень продолжается на перевёрнутой волне. Здесь можно касать пола, но только того что сверху относительно гравитации персонажа. Это один из самых сложных этапов, так как расстояния между стенами довольно узкие. В какой-то момент волна сменит размер на маленький. В конце этапа происходит телепортация на последний этап куба. Здесь стоит быть предельно аккуратным, так как он сложнее, чем кажется с первого взгляда. Основную сложность составляют, как обычно, тайминги, коих здесь очень много. В начале появляются слова: "You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you" . Как ни странно, они не совпадают с оригинальным текстом — "You are loving on psychopath sitting next to you" . Куб раздваивается и уровень лишь усложняется. К счастью, развдоение недолгое и уровень заметно облегчается на финишной прямой. Куб замедляется и осталось нажать лишь сфер, рядом с которыми появляются слова песни: "But after all I've said, please, don't forget..." . Уровень пройден! Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 000123 * Ранее в этом уровне использовался оригинальная композиция от Twenty One Pilots, но из-за авторских прав она была удалена с Newgrounds, так что автору пришлось заменить его на ремикс, который ужасно синхронизирован. ** Возможно, именно поэтому уровень до сих пор не получил оценки. * Если проиграть от 36% до 41%, то при смерти появится надпись Wasted by your sister . Это является отсылкой на игру GTA 5. ** Такая же отсылка присутствует с 55% до 60%. Надпись же там будет: Mission failed. You died . Видео center|335px|Прохождение от Kinetic14 Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Безумные без звёзд Категория:Длинные